These Men
by LokiCode
Summary: (Bad at Summaries) Banker AU Tony is the owner of Stark International Bank and Loki comes in for an Interview. Tony/OC - Tony/Loki/OC


"Mr. Laufreyson?" I called out, poking my head into the waiting room with client folders in hand.

Emerald eyes meet mine, they make me freeze but my eyes wonder over his features. Jet black hair, sharp, muscular but slim, paler than most, beautiful.

I mentally pushed away that last part. _Work first_.

Time started again, he stood and walked towards me. _Tall._

I clear my throat. "Hi, I'm Courtney. I was told to come fetch you. Please, follow me." I feel the heat come up to my cheeks as he smiles at me.

"Lead the way." he says but I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

I turn and start 'leading' towards the elevator.

When the elevator door opens and he lets me go in first, blushing, I step in and press the button for the top floor.

We stood in silence for a few moments before I finally mustered up the courage to say something. "So... Are you here for the assistant job?" I asked.

"Was it obvious?" he chuckled a bit but looked down and started fiddling with his tie.

"A bit." I chewed on my lip and looked over to him.

"Any tips?" he asked

I thought back to my interview for a moment. "Be sure you're clear spoken and try to be more... Confident."

"Thanks." he replied, still uneasy.

"Anytime, Mr. Laufreyson."

"Please call me, Loki"

I nodded.

Another silent moment.

I was somewhat grateful and disappointed when the doors opened.

We stepped out and started down the long hallway, passing offices, the lunchroom, and co-workers of mine giving me a short wave as I passed.

"Big place" Loki said as he tugged at his tie.

I smiled "Don't worry." I gave him another look. "I think he'll like you."

"How long have you been here?" he asked looking back up at me.

"I've been here long enough to know what he likes." I replied, turning away, trying to hide more blushing.

We finally reach Mr. Stark's office, those familiar red doors seem much smaller the way I remembered them on my first day.

I quietly sighed and stopped in front of them.

"Is this it?" Loki asked.

"Yes, ready?" I smirked at him.

He nodded and I opened the door.

Mr. Stark was standing, his back to us, and looking out one of the many windows in his office.

I cleared my throat. "Mr. Stark?" he turned and shot me a mischievous smile.

"What took you so long?" He joked towards me then switched his attention to Loki. "Did she treat you well?"

"Yes, Sir" Loki spoke clearly and held out his hand. "Mr. Stark"

"Mr. Laufreyson." he shook his hand. "Shall we get this started?" Mr. Stark asked and held out his hand to and empty chair next to his large desk.

Loki nodded and took a seat.

"Thank you, Courtney." Mr. Stark looked at me and winked.

I nodded and gave one last smile before I exited the room and went back to my desk, just outside of the red doors.

I flopped into my desk chair letting myself finally breathe normally. I rubbed my face suddenly tired. _These Men..._

Half an hour had passed since I had left the room. I did some paperwork and organized some files but realized some were missing. _Shit._

Biting my lip I looked over the doors._ He should be done by now..._

I stood and gave a small rap on the doors. "Mr. Stark?"

No Answer.

I slowly opened the door. "Sorry for the interrupt-" _Whoa..._

I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised to find my boss almost straddling a confused Mr. Laufreyson on his desk. Why? Because he is Tony Stark owner and creator of Stark International Bank. (_Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist)_

"Ah Miss Courtney" Tony licked his lips and smiled, his eyes scanning over me. "I was just giving Loki here a better picture of the job description."

"Wha-? N-No. He-" Loki tried to gain back his bearings and pushed at Tony's shoulders, glancing franticly between him and me.

I have to admit, he looked cute with his hair and clothing mussed, the deep blush on his cheeks.

I couldn't help but smile. "You started without me Mr. Stark, how rude."

Loki froze and focused on me as I walked towards them.

Tony reached for me and wrapped his arm around my waist, my pulse fluttering with anticipation.

"Forgive me, darling." He smiled cheekily as he lent down and kissed me gently.

I gripped onto his suit as I returned the kiss, letting him take over me.

I could hear Loki shift off of the desk and Tony broke the kiss. "Hold on there." he grabbed his tie and pulled him in for their own kiss.

"Mmmmph!" Loki protested, shoving Tony back. "Wait! What's going on?"

I walked up to him and gently grabbed his hand. "I told you he would like you" I then stood on the tips of my toes and claimed his lips for my own.

It only took a second for him to reciprocate the kiss and cradle my head between his hands.

I could feel Tony behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist again as he buried his face into my hair.

I broke the kiss and leaned back into Tony.

Loki studied me before he attacked my neck with kisses.

I gasped and smiled to myself. _These Men._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I wanted this to be a one - shot but I don't know now... Shall I continue? ;) Thank you for reading! Don't forget to follow, fav, review and check out my other story that is actively updated! - Loki Code<strong>


End file.
